


Just Another Sickfic

by MusicPrincess655



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, M/M, Shirabu's shit ass emotional stability, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-12
Updated: 2017-02-12
Packaged: 2018-09-23 16:32:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9665612
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MusicPrincess655/pseuds/MusicPrincess655
Summary: Shirabu is sick and refuses to rest





	

**Author's Note:**

> To fill a tumblr starter: "You're feverish, so stop being stubborn and go lay in the nest"  
> God I love me some Semishira

Kenjirou was _not_ sick. He _wasn’t_. He had to finish editing this manuscript and give it to his boss by tomorrow, or the entire project would be delayed. He didn’t have _time_ to be sick.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?”

Kenjirou flinched, but curled forward over his papers, defending them.

“I’m almost done,” he said defensively.

“That’s what you said an hour ago,” Semi countered. His alpha didn’t sound amused. “You said, and I quote, “ten more minutes and then I’ll stop”. It’s been an hour.”

“I don’t need you babying me,” Kenjirou snapped. “This is important. I’ll go to sleep when I’m done.”

“Babe,” Semi said, voice dangerous. “You’re feverish, so stop being stubborn and go lay in the nest.”

“You go lay in the nest,” Kenjirou shot back. “I’ll be done faster if you stop bothering me.”

Kenjirou wasn’t looking at Semi, which was why he didn’t have any warning when his mate swooped down and scooped him up. He gave a very undignified squawk that he would deny later as he landed across Semi’s shoulder.

“You _asshole_ ,” he seethed, pounding on Semi’s back. “Put me _down_.”

“Okay.” Semi dropped him in the nest, flopping down on top of him.

“Get the fuck off me,” Kenjirou bit out, pushing at the body on top of his.

“Nope,” Semi said blithely. “You’ll just get up again if I don’t hold you down.”

Kenjirou sat there, quietly seething, listening to Semi typing away at something he couldn’t see because he was on his back. Sure, he could probably crane his neck and check, but he didn’t want to seem too interested. That would only give Semi ideas.

“You get to work,” he pointed out petulantly.

“I’m not dying of the plague,” Semi said, though his voice was much softer than before. “You need your rest or you won’t get better. The world isn’t going to end because you got sick and need to go to bed early.”

“I’m supposed to be done editing that manuscript by tomorrow,” Kenjirou said, feeling his throat tighten. Oh no. He was _not_ going to cry about this, no matter how high his fever was. He could feel the tears forming in his eyes, but he wasn’t going to let them fall.

“Babe?” Semi asked hesitantly.

“Shut up. I’m fine,” Kenjirou snapped, scrubbing his hand across his eyes. “I could’ve finished that.”

“You would’ve put yourself in the hospital,” Semi told him. “I know for a fact you deliberately set your project ahead of deadlines. Being late by a day isn’t going to destroy you in the long run. So just…rest, and get better.”

Kenjirou sniffed again, something he would deny if every questioned.

“Do you promise to stay here if I get up?” Semi asked. Kenjirou snorted.

“You’d just drag me back if I tried to get up.”

Semi did leave, and part of Kenjirou missed the warmth of his mate around him. The nest was nicely built and smelled like both of them, and Kenjirou burrowed into the blankets. Semi was right; it wouldn’t be the end of the world if he didn’t get the edits in tomorrow, but he hated feeling like he’d failed. Still, there was no way he was getting more work done tonight.

Semi came back, holding a cooling strip that he pressed to Kenjirou’s forehead. Kenjirou made some soft sound in his throat, falling asleep because of all the blankets piled on top of him. Semi crawled back in beside him, putting his laptop aside and turning out the light.

“You’ll feel better in the morning,” he promised, and Kenjirou crowded closer. He was sick as hell, he was allowed to be clingy tonight. Semi held him close and let him be clingy.

**Author's Note:**

> My tumblr: [musicprincess655]()


End file.
